


某個夜晚的談話

by xxx83221



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx83221/pseuds/xxx83221
Summary: 馬庫斯和李奧的談話。Markus talks with Leo.





	某個夜晚的談話

 

「李奧？感覺怎麼樣？」

「還可以。我看起來如何？」

「你看起來好極了。」

「哈，你一定是在開我玩笑。」

「真的。」

「我記得每次我問你這個問題你都回答一樣的答案。」

「我每次的回答都是真的。」

「這很奇怪，你才是那個看起來永遠都一樣好的。」

「謝謝。」

「...」

 

「嘿，馬庫斯？」

「嗯？」

「我剛剛突然想到，我看起來跟爸像嗎？我從來沒有看過他年輕時候的照片，我從來不知道我跟他到底長得像不像。」

「你跟他很像，李奧。」

「這樣啊。」

「...」

「...」

 

「李奧？」

「嗯。我在聽。」

「你還記得我們結婚的那一天嗎？那是我第一次看到你穿西裝。康納和安德森先生去查案所以遲到了，安德森先生進會場的時候打翻了一個放著斟滿的紅酒的盤子...」

「有這件事？我只記得你穿西裝的樣子，你看起來很棒。我甚至不記得他們有來。」

「你記得那些酒都潑到誰身上了嗎？」

「...老天。我完全不記得。」

「是諾斯。她氣得要命。她去參加前男友的婚禮還被潑了一身酒。」

「哈。諾斯...這個名字我的確有印象。她是不是一開始很難相處，但其實久了人還不錯的那型？」

「是啊。賽門還馬上跑去幫她弄了另一套衣服。」

「賽門是誰？」

「我的朋友。我、諾斯、賽門、喬許。耶利哥的四位創辦人。我們幫仿生人爭取到了自由。」

「喔。」

「...」

「...」

「抱歉，我原本是想逗你笑的。」

「不不...別道歉。你不能體會遺忘的感覺。那不是你的錯。我不記得酒的事，但我記得你幫我戴上戒指。我也記得你的吻...感覺像是昨天才發生。」

「...我真希望我能說些什麼讓你感覺好點。」

「我現在感覺很好，馬庫斯。你在我旁邊。沒有什麼比這感覺更好。」

「我是說...」

「而且我還記得我們去海邊。我記得...我記得海浪的聲音，還有你牽著我的手。就像現在這樣。你告訴我你希望時間可以永遠停留在這一刻。」

「是啊。」

「我有...我有跟你說過，我當時也在想一樣的事嗎？」

「沒有！我很驚訝。」

「馬庫斯，我希望你說實話。」

「...對不起。你確實說過。但驚訝我保留著。」

「沒關係。但不要遷就我，馬庫斯。人類就是這樣。爸跟我說過人類是很脆弱的機器。我們不像你，你從不遺忘。你看？我還記得他說的話。我感覺很好。」

「...李奧。那些話...那些話，是卡爾對我說的。我轉述給你聽的。」

「噢。哈。起碼我記得內容。你可以為我高興一下吧？」

「我希望我能。」

「別這樣。我希望你能高興起來。就像以前一樣。」

「...」

「...」

 

「馬庫斯？」

「我在這裡。」

「你能向我保證一件事嗎？」

「我得先知道那是什麼事。」

「向我保證你不會做出跟康納一樣的事。」

「你還是記得康納？」

「當然。以前我常常看著他們然後就想，那就像未來的我們。」

「...」

「他們很恩愛，可是安德森先生去世之後...我不希望我們和他們有一樣的結局。馬庫斯？」

「我在聽。」

「你能答應我，你不會像康納那樣嗎？」

「...我不知道。」

「馬庫斯...人類有人類的極限。我跟爸一樣有極限。你的同伴...耶利哥的人也需要你的領導不是嗎？」

「耶利哥...耶利哥已經不需要我了，李奧。它已經分裂成好幾個政黨了。賽門還是自由協進黨的黨魁，我們有一起去參加它的成立慶祝大會，記得嗎？」

「...賽門是誰？」

「...」

「我很抱歉。也許如果我當初少吸兩口就能記得他是誰了。」

「李奧...」

「抱歉...我記得你不喜歡我拿這個開玩笑。我也記得我們剛才說到康納，是嗎？」

「是的。」

「你能保證嗎？跟我保證...你不會像他那樣。」

「我不知道...李奧...我不知道...」

「我還記得我們去參加康納的喪禮。你還記得葬禮上的人們哭得有多傷心嗎？我不記得他們的名字和長相了，但我記得他們的哭聲。你的朋友...那個叫賽門的人...你如果像康納那樣的話，他也會那樣哭泣，是嗎？別讓那種事發生。那會讓我覺得是我害的。」

「無論怎樣都不會是你害的。」

「馬庫斯...知道你在考慮做康納做的事讓我很害怕。我還記得你剛才說你想讓我感覺好一點。這個保證可以讓我感覺好一點。」

「...」

「馬庫斯？」

「我該怎麼辦？如果連你都離開了？」

「...繼續前進，馬庫斯。我覺得如果爸在這裡，他就會這樣說。『繼續前進，馬庫斯』。」

「如果我走不動了呢？」

「那就休息一下。然後繼續過日子。做你想做的事。」

「我想和你一直在一起。」

「我也想和你一直在一起，馬庫斯。但我是人類。接受這個事實。」

「這不公平。」

「是啊。你們只要覺得不公平就會想抗爭是嗎？也許以後真的有人會為死亡革命。但不是現在。」

「...」

「馬庫斯？」

「為什麼你也這樣？卡爾也是。為什麼你們都表現得這麼淡然？」

「因為人類活久了就會變成這樣。或者是因為我跟爸很像。我記得你幾天前說過我跟爸很像...或者你說過很多次？我不記得。」

「李奧...」

「我也不記得這是我第幾次跟你要求這個保證了。也許是第一次，或者是第十次、或是第三十次。你一定記得確切的數字，是嗎？」

「...」

「有一天你會答應我。我不記得我要求過幾次保證，但我記得你還沒有答應過我。」

「...你該睡了，李奧。」

「嗯。雖然我還不睏。」

  
「...李奧？」

「怎麼了？」

「你也可以為我做一個保證嗎？」

「說吧。」

「明天早上要醒來。」

「我盡量。」

「那我的回答也是一樣：我盡量。」

「...好吧。我希望我明天可以得到一個更好的回答，而且我會記得它。」

「...」

 

「晚安，馬庫斯。」

「晚安，李奧。」

 

 


End file.
